


You Have Thirty Minutes

by onecoolcam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecoolcam/pseuds/onecoolcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt for a missing season 1 scene :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Thirty Minutes

"Miss Swan, take Henry out for ice cream. You have thirty minutes."  
  
With that ringing in her ears, despite knowing that Regina was  _up to something_  with Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry hurried out of the police station and went to Sara's for ice cream. It was just up the block. Wasn't everything "just up the block" in Storybrooke?  
  
 _Emma, focus._  
  
"So, Kid... what's your favorite flavor?"  
  
That question set Henry off on a compare and contrast speech about his favorite flavors. Emma mostly listened, but still kept worrying what the hell the mayor was up to now.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Emma realized that Henry had stopped walking. He stood several paces back, frowning at her. She shrugged her shoulders. “What?”  
  
“You’re doing it wrong. You’re not fully listening to me. Even the Evil Queen completely listens to me.”  
  
Emma sighed.  _Busted._  She walked back over to Henry.  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, Kid. This is my first time at this. Your  _mom_  has had lots of practice.”  
  
“She’s not my mom! She’s the Evil Queen!” Henry retorted.  
  
 _Twenty-five minutes_ , an inner voice that strangely sounded like Regina Mills pointed out. Emma sighed again.  
  
“Okay, Kid. I’m sorry. Ice cream? You did say Superman was your favorite…” she said with a smirky grin.  
  
Henry beamed. “You were listening!”   
  
“Of course. C’mon. Clock’s ticking.”  
  
They both glanced toward the clocktower over the defunct library. It most definitely was. Henry’s smile grew even brighter.


End file.
